The Binding Power
by Lady Sethia
Summary: 200 years after the jewel was completed and Kagome died a miko put a curse on all demons and half-demons. Now in the year 2003 Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru stumble upon the very one who can undo the curse.
1. Dawning of a New Day

*This story takes place in the present time**  
  
**Sadly I do not own Inu Yasha & Co.**  
  
**Like with most of my stories, you must be 17 years of age or older to read this story due to violence, sexual references, and language**  
  
(A/N: I really don't know how many of you will like this story seeing how it will only have Sesshou-maru and Inu Yasha in it. And on top of that it takes place in my hometown. I am just writing this for fun ;cp )  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A loud buzzing sound disturbed my sleeping; groaning as I rolled over, I brought my hand down hard on the alarm clock that had brought me out of my wonderful dream. My eyes wanted to remain shut but I mentally forced them to open. 'Thank God it is Friday' I thought to myself as I pushed my still tired body out of bed. Little did I know that I was being watched by two pairs of eyes. I went about my normal morning routine consisting of showering, getting dressed, and checking my email before heading off to my office job. As I walked out the door I felt it, the same as I had the night before, someone or something was watching me. I quickly glanced around looking for whatever it was that was making me feel this way. Once again, my search came up empty, 'at least last night I could blame it on the cat, this is really starting to scare me'. I hurried to my car, fumbled with my keys for just one second as I unlocked the door, and then climbed in locking the doors behind me.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Is this what you drug me all the way to Texas for, foolish little brother?" the taller more handsome one growled.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you know you like looking at her too. You can no longer pretend not to like humans, as much you think you don't like them, I know you do. Besides, you can't hate them any more, it is humans that now change into demons if they are the right ones and are picked to 'mate' with. Thanks to that damned Miko's curse put on all demons and half-demons alike so many years ago, we have dwindled in population letting the humans over take the world." The smaller of the two retorted.   
  
"Do not speak to me as if I were ignorant, I can still kill you, you know. Just because you are my younger half-brother and I have given up on getting the Tetsusaiga doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to kill you if you step out of line." He let his facial expression change ever so slightly letting his brother know that his was pissed and meant what he said before turning and heading back to the hotel. His younger brother making hateful faces to his back as he walked away. "You know, she has no clue what powers she has locked deep within her," the older brother added as he continued to walk away.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Heh, you just have to love my short chapters. Like I said in the beginning, this is just for fun. I will be working on this one while I am at work (considering it does not take that much concentration to write this one) and the other when I am at home. Anyway, your reviews would be nice, maybe throw some thoughts my way. 


	2. Power Exposed

*Once again I DO NOT own Inu Yasha & Co. However I do own Sethia, she is MINE!*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I had arrived to work five minutes late. "Damn it, not only am I going crazy by thinking I am being watched I am also letting it interfere with my work life. This is not good, not good at all" That's when I felt it again, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up at the feeling of being watched. 'This is getting tiresome' I sighed mentaly, shaking my head to clear it of the feeling, I headed into the building before me to start my work day.   
  
The first hour after clocking in went by pretty normal but by nine the phone calls started to come. "I.M.A., this is Sethia, how may I direct your call?" No answer, "hello....hello?" Still no answer. I blew off the fisrt call like that thinking that it was a wrong number and they were just too embarrassed to say anything. But through out the rest of the day the calls like that just kept coming. By the end of the day I had received twenty calls like that. Before I left to go home I walked to the back to talk to my friend Lisa, hoping she would be able to put this feeling in the back of my mind that keep trowing itself to the front to ease. 'Maybe they get calls like this all the time' that was all I could think while I walked up to her. "Hey Lisa, how often did you get calls where no one answers before I came to work for you?" Lisa looked up from her desk with a confused look on her face. "Not very many, why do you ask?" "Oh, well I got alot of them today and I was just curious if it was a common thing." I smiled to hide the fear and confusion that was once again settling itself in the forefront of my mind. "Oh well, I am heading out have a good weekend Lisa. I will see you Monday." "You too, have fun" she smiled from behind her desk as I turned to walk out the door.  
  
By the time I got home the feeling had stopped and I was feeling a little better. The rest of the night was pretty quiet and I had no feelings that I was being watched or that anything was out of place.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Saturday was pretty much the same as Friday evening, nothing weird happened. I had lounged around the house watching TV and warming microwave dinners for lunch and dinner.   
  
It was now Sunday evening and I was getting ready to go out to the 'goth' club that I was always going to. I was wearing the normal for the night, my renaissance dress, it's mostly black crushed velvet with an intricate purple design going down the strip of cloth in the middle of the front. The top half of the dress was tight and the bottom was long and flowing with a small train in the back. I admired myself if the mirror "I love the way I look in this dress" mussing to myself. I put on the last touch of make-up that I always wore, powder, black eyeliner mixed with a purple lipstick to give it a darker look, and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed before leaving the bathroom to put on my black platform highheel shoes. After making sure I had plenty of money and everything I needed for the night in my purse I grabbed my keys off the counter and headed out the door.   
  
About half way to the car I felt it again, turning quickly to my left I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Frozen momentarily in fear, all the horror movies I had seen the night before flashing through my head. I took a step slowly foward trying to shake myself out of my stupor. Coming completly to my senses I took off for the car faster than I thought could have been possible. Throwing the door to my car open, I jumped in quickly, hastily making sure that all of my dress was in the car before quickly shutting the door and locking it. I calmed a little after focusing on that feeling only to find it was gone, I started the car and headed down the road in the direction of the club.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Her powers are already starting to come out, not only could she see you she had demon's speed when she ran to the car. This should prove most interesting, don't you think brother?" The taller one said turning to his brother only to notice he wasn't paying attention like always. Shaking his head he headed in the direction the strange woman had, she now had captured his interest and he would be damned if he was going to let her get away.  
  
He had heard what his brother was saying but was to caught up in his thoughts to pay attention to him fully. 'She saw me, how in the hell was that possible? No human could see us unless we made it so and I know I haven't made it possible for her. So how could she...' His thoughts were cut short when he noticed his brother was no where near him. "Shit" he took off after his brother.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well this is the next chapter, some reviews would be nice. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. The Club Meeting

*Disclaimer: I do not in any way, form, or fashion own Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru. I do own Sethia. She is MINE!*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I pull into the parking lot just outside of the club, pulled into a space provided for my car and turned the car off. I looked in my purse one last time to make sure I have everything I will need for the night. Smiling, I close my purse and step out of the car, locking the doors as I close it. I turn and make my way to the door, money in hand to get in.   
  
I could hear the music already blaring inside, itching to dance I quicken my pace. The doorman looks up from his magazine as I aproach the door, he lets his lips form into a goofy grin. "Hey Kevin!" I smile back at him. "Hey Sethia, tell me the truth, it is I who keeps you coming back week after week." He gives me a wink after making that statement. "You only wish", holding my hand out for the stamp that indicates that I am of legall age to drink. He gives me one last smile before stamping my hand, then I turn and walk inside the door. After paying, I make my way to what is known as the lounge room. 'Nope no one in here yet.' I make my way to the main dance floor looking for my friends that are normaly here. Looking around I see no one in the room except the DJ. Sighing I head across the dance floor to the stairs. 'Nope no one here, just as I thought, I am always the first one here' smiling to myself at the thought. I slowly make my way down the stairs and take a seat in the main dance room.   
  
I had been sitting alone for about thirty minutes when the first signs of people showing up started. I got up and started to make my rounds of the club, the usual looking for my friends rounds. Still seeing no one I knew yet I walk up to the bar in the lounge room. "Hey Sam" I yell to catch the bartender's attention. He smiles at me as he walks up, "Hey Sethia, hun. The usual?" "Yes please." He turns around and starts to mix my drink, once finished he walks back and hands it to me. I went to open my purse when his hand on mine stops me. "No hun, that one is on me." "Thanks Sam!" I give him a quick wink as I drop a five dollar bill in his tip jar. With my drink in hand I head over to the tables place on the edge of the dance floor. Knowing all my friends hang out in the lounge room I decide to stay here until they arrive.   
  
Sipping on my drink, my back to the main door, I felt someone come up behind me. Before I had the chance to turn around hands go up covering my eyes. "Guess who?" the stranger asks. I stiffle a giggle "Um, I don't know, who?" "Aw, Sethia, you are no fun. You are suposed to guess." I hear him sigh as he drops his hands back to his side. Smiling as I turn to him "Hey Shawn!" "Hey hun, how have you been?" "Not too good, I am afraid." My smile quickly turns into a frown at the thought of what has been happening to me. "Do tell Seth." "I'd better not, knowing you, you might think I am crazy." I playfuly shove him as I give him a wink. He went to protest, obviously curious about what had been going on with me, but I place my hand over his mouth to silence him. "If you really want to know I will tell you." He nodded in responce, and I began going over what had been happening to me the past couple of days.  
  
"You're right, Seth hun, you are going crazy" he stuck out his tongue at me. Shawn begins to stand, "well I must make my rounds. I will see you later tonight, hun." "Okay, good luck on finding that perfect woman." We both laugh at the inside joke that was his perfect woman.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It had ben an hour and a half since showing up and the club was now packed. I had ran into a couple of friends, we talked for a little while then I made my way out to the dance floor. I was dancing when I felt it again, it broke my concentration and I stumbled, my heel twisted and I began to fall. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hard impact of the ground, but it never came. I was puzzled to say the least, as I went to stand that is when I noticed the arm that had caught me. It was wrapped around my waist, I could tell the owner of the arm was strong just by him, at least I think it is a him, holding me up.   
  
"Are you alright?" I hear the now confirmed male ask. "I am sorry, I am not normaly this clumsy when I dance. Thank you for catching me." I look up and see beautiful golden eyes starting intently at me. His looks take my breath away, to say he was gorgeous is an understatement. I stand the rest of the way up and straighten my dress the best I could with him still attatched to my waist. "Really, thank you for your help, you can let go now." He let me go but did not move away from me. I smile at him before turning to walk off the dance floor. Calling back over my shoulder I yell "Oh by the way, great costume!"  
  
I slowly make my way to an open table that is facing the main dance floor. Sitting down with a plop, I sigh to myself. "Great, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen and I make a fool of myself in front of him!"I continue to mumble to myself not knowing that the stranger that had saved me from the embarassing fall was now sitting down next to me. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" Startled I jump at the voice that was to close to me for comfort. "Um" I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks "yeah that would be nice." He sat there for a minute staring at me before I realized he was waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. "Could you get me a cherry vodka sour please?" He nodded, stood and headed to the bar to get my drink.   
  
'Gods, what is wrong with you Sethia? You once again made a total fool of yourself in front of him.' I silently berated myself.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well I figure this would be the best place to stop for tonight.   
  
Next chapter: What happens when Inu Yasha shows up?  
  
AN: Sorry about any misspellings, I tried to do this one by myself.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to get more! 


	4. Another Cute Stranger

*Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru. Sethia is mine though!*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I sat there listening to the music play, occasionaly I would look up to see if the mysterious man was returning from getting drinks. Fifteen minutes passed and he still hadn't returned, "great I really did make a fool of myself, he is probably is off somewhere laughing about how much of a fool I am. Ugh why did I even think I had a chance with someone like him." I was now feeling completly depressed and decided that it would be best if I went home.   
  
Standing I turn to leave, I got a few steps away from where I had been sitting when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Leaving so soon?" I could feel his hot breath against my ear as he spoke, sending tingling shock waves down my spine to settle in the pit of my stomach. I turn to look at him, spinning a bit to fast for my slightly intoxicated body to handle. I felt his arm go around my waist again as I began to fall for the second time that night. Regaining my senses I pull away from him only to have him grab my arm and lock it within his. He led me back to where we had been sitting, "take a seat" he said, sounding more like a comand than a suggestion. I smiled as a sat down 'so he doesn't think I am a total fool' I think to myself.   
  
He placed my drink down on the table in front of me. "Maybe you should wait a few minutes before drinking that." I watched as his lips slowly positioned themselves into a subtle smirk. I felt myself melt into that wicked grin. Shaking my head to clear the fuzzy feeling that had come over me, I reached out to the drink in front of me and took a big gulp to steady my nerves.  
  
"Um, I don't think I got your name, I am Sethia." I held out my hand to offer a hand shake. I blushed and quickly pulled it back when he just sat there staring at it. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed and I found myself downing the rest of my drink trying to sooth the feeling.   
  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke, "I am Sesshoumaru."   
  
"Sesshoumaru..." I whispered the name to myself savoring the way it felt rolling off my tongue.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He had followed his brother's sent for a while now and finally it was getting stronger. "I am going to fucking kill him for leaving me behind like that" he mumbled to himself. He rounded the corner and found himself standing in front of a huge building with loud music coming from inside. He could tell that his brother was in there by his smell, but what caught his attention was the scent of the girl that he had been following for weeks. He let out a low growl, 'that bastard is trying to steal her.' He could smell the two unique scents mingling together which meant that she had to be close to him.   
  
Kevin eyed the guy walking up to the door suspiciously, "may I see you ID please?" he asked when the stranger reached the door. He heard the man growl, but noticed that he was reaching for his wallet. The man showed him his ID proving that he was legall to enter. Kevin stamped his hand then went back to reading his magazine trying to get his mind off the feeling that he got from the stranger, but the harder he tried the worse it became. He picked up his two-way radio and informed the bouncers inside to keep an eye on the guy, after he gave them his description he went back to his reading feeling a little bit better.  
  
After paying some lady to get inside the building, he started to make his way through the crowd searching for his brother and the girl. He entered the main dance room, walking across the floor his eyes darting from place to place. Finally he spoted what he was looking for, as he made his way to them a girl grabbed his arm and pulled the suprised hanyou out on the dance floor.  
  
"Oi, wench, what in Kami's name do you think you are doing?" He screamed at the girl, trying to get his voice above the loud music.   
  
"I am dancing with you, sexy. What does it look like I am doing?" She smiled suductively as she pulled him closer to her.  
  
"Get off!" He pushed her back with just enough force to remove the woman off of him. She gave him a pout then walked off to find another dance partner.   
  
He walked up to his brother and the girl, but before he could say anything his brother spoke up. "Well, well, Inu Yasha, I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to find me. Sethia, this is my half-brother Inu Yasha."  
  
'Wow, he is cute!' I thought to myself, I stole a glance at Sesshoumaru 'but not nearly as good looking as him.' I blushed when I realized that I was pretty much drooling over two guys. "Um, hi." He just stared at me then turned to his brother.  
  
"what do you think you are doing?" Inu Yasha glared at Sesshoumaru, any fool could see that he was pissed off.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern little brother, but if you must know I am having a drink with Sethia."  
  
That was the breaking point for Inu Yasha, he was tired of his brother trying to steal things that rightly belong to him. He lunged at his brother, who gracefully dodge it. He went to go at him again, but was pulled back and thrown to the floor by two bouncers.They grabbed him by the arms and drug the screaming hanyou out of the club. They threw him out of the front door, saying as they did so "and don't come back."  
  
I looked at Sesshoumaru in shock, "what was that all about?" I was a little confused to say the least. Sesshoumaru just shook his head.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I must take leave and fix some problems. It was a pleasure meeting you Sethia, I truely hope we will meet again." With that said I watched him dumbfounded as he walked away.   
  
"Shit! I didn't say bye to him, damn it, damn it, damn it!" I stood and walked in the direction he had went. I walked outside only to find I was too late, I sighed to myself. 'Might as well go home.' "Good night Kevin, see you next weekend." He smiled, took my hand in his and gave it a chaste kiss before telling me bye.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well there it is...enjoy! 


	5. Truth be Told

AN: Ok here is the deal, most of you probably know I have another ongoing fanfic that I am writting. I get stuck on one, when I do I work on the other. So here is what I am going to do to see if I can't get these chapters for both stories out a little faster. I am going to rotate updating these stories, ie I am updating this one now so the next time I update it will be my other story. Hopefully, doing it this way I can get chapters out quicker. Anyway, on with the story...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm. "Why must I always insist on going to that damned club?" I mumbled to myself. I reached over and turned the alarm off then stumbled out of bed. I went through my normal morning routine, then headed off to work.  
  
Stepping up to the door leading into the office, I looked at my watch before heading in. I was actually five minutes early today. That thought brought a smile to my lips. "Maybe, just maybe, what ever has been following mehas decided to give up." I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Who has been following you?" Lisa had been standing behind me patiently waiting for me to enter the office. She noticed the startled look on my face, "I'm sorry, Seth, I wasn't trying to scare you. I forgot my keys at home." She gave a little chuckle, "damn these Mondays."  
  
I smiled at her as I pulled my keys from my pocket, "yeah they are terrible aren't they?"  
  
"You never answered my question, who has been following you?" She asked as I made my way to my desk.  
  
"I don't really know, I never see who it is I just get one of those feelings. You know what I mean?" I had made it to my desk and turned to Lisa, worry written on my face.  
  
"Have you called the police?" she whispered as if the stalker was there watching.  
  
"No! Are you crazy? I don't even know if someone has truely been following me. What if I am just going crazy?"  
  
"Well I think you should. Think about it, I would hate to have my friend kidnapped because she was afraid to call the police." With that said she stormed off. I knew she was mad at me, but I wasn't about to call the police if I had no evidence.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was about noon and I was getting ready to go to lunch when a familar guy walked through the door.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry I am late, I had a hard time finding this place."  
  
I looked at him as if he were crazy, just as I was about to ask him what he was doing here I heard Lisa come into the room.  
  
"Oh, hey Inu, glad to see you could make it." She turned to me, "Sethia, this is..."  
  
"Inu Yasha, yeah I know. I had the pleasure" I rolled my eyes, "of meeting him and his brother last night at the club." Inu Yasha was giving me a death look from hell behind Lisa's back.  
  
"Oh, okay then, he is here to start working. His duties are filling, mailing, and running errands for us. We don't normally give receptionists authority over anyone, but we think you can handle this. He is to report in to you in the morning when he arrives, when he takes his breaks, when he goes to lunch, and when he leaves for the day. You are to keep track of his hours and turn them in to me at the end of the week."  
  
I looked at her like she was out of her mind, but decided it would be in my best interests to go along with it. "Okay, I guess I can handle that. I'm heading out to lunch now, see you when I get back." I grabbed my purse and made my way to the door. I stopped when I noticed I was being followed. "And where do you think you are going?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in suspition.  
  
"Um, going to lunch with you." He stated as if it was a common accurance and I should have known it.  
  
I gave him my best "like hell you are' look, "you can go on lunch if you want, but you are not going with me." I watched as the hurt flooded into his golden eyes.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last night. Can we try that meeting again?"  
  
I thought on it for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that I had no choice now that we worked together. "Sure I guess, but I still don't trust you. You must prove that I can."  
  
"Alright, that sounds fair. My name is Inu Yasha." He held out his hand for me to shake. When I took his hand in mine he gave it a firm shake. I went to take my hand back and was suprised when he didn't let go. "Will you grant me the honor" he said while lifting my hand to his face, "of eating lunch with you today?" He finished his question by placing a chaste kiss on my hand.  
  
"Fine, you can join me, but I swear if you do anything like last night I will have you fired." I retorted as I jerked my hand away from his.  
  
"It's a deal!" he said slyly. "We are walking right? Cause if not I don't have a car and will need a ride."  
  
"We will take my car. Come on let's go." I walked out the door not caring if he was following or not.  
  
He followed me out to my car and sat down in the passenger seat after I unlocked the doors. "So where are we going to eat?"  
  
I looked at him before throwing the car in reverse. "I don't know yet, we are going to the mall. They should have enough choices on where to eat."  
  
For the rest of the short trip we sat in silence. I found a spot close to the entrance, pulled in and tuned the car off. We walked in and headed for the food court. After getting out lunch we sat down at a table in my usual spot.  
  
"Okay, I can't take it anymore! This is freaking me out. I met you last night and now you are working with me. Is this just a coincidence or are you stalking me?" Trying to stay calm I took another bite of my sandwhich.  
  
He choked on the food that he had been chewing on. "Well seeing that I have never laid eyes on you till last night I will have to say that this is a coincidence." He lied, he hated lying to her, but he didn't want to scare her off.  
  
"I see." 'He is lying to me, I can feel it.' I studied him while I took another bite of my lunch. "So was that your first time at the club?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get to look around that much though. I had just gotten there when I ran into you and 'him'." He spat out the last part about his brother.  
  
"Oh, you two don't get along very well do you?"  
  
"Not really, he has never liked me because I am only half...um, his half brother." He let out a sigh mentally, 'damn I almost told her what I am.'  
  
"I'm sorry, that is a total suck reason for you two to hate each other." This saddened me, but I knew where he was coming from. "My sister and I don't get along as well." The corners of my lips tugged themselves down to form a frown.  
  
"Why don't you get along with her, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
I looked up at him, a silent debate going on within my head. 'It couldn't hurt to tell him. I mean it isn't like he knows her.' "She used me to get at my father. You see she was trying to kill him. I figured it out before it happened though. Needless to say she has been disowned by almost everyone in my family."  
  
"How could anyone kill their father?"  
  
"It isn't her real father, my mother was married before him. Allisa came from her first marraige. My mother is the only one who talks to her now, I haven't seen her since it happened. I was told that I walked in on her just as she was about to kill him. My brother Lawrence told me they had to rush Allisa to the hospital. I don't know though, I can't remember anything that happened after I opened the door and found her there with a knife placed at my father's throat."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok that seems like a good place to stop. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it :c) 


	6. The Attacker

He looked at me in disbelief, "How can one kill their parent?"  
  
"She is pure evil I guess. I never was really close to her." I glanced at my watch after finishing off my lunch. "Well, time to get back to work." I smiled at him as I stood to dump my tray.  
  
After lunch, time seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, it was five o'clock and the work day was over. I put my phone on evening mode, then headed off to find Inu Yasha. I found him in the file room cursing up a storm. He was being so loud I didn't think he would hear me come in. Smiling to myself, I silently walked into the file room.   
  
"Damn it, why the hell did I take this job?" He continued bitching about the meaningless work he was doing, never even noticing my prensence.  
  
"If you hate it so much, why don't you quit?" I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my lips when I got the reaction I had desired.  
  
As he landed from the startled jump, he turned to glare at me. "Was it necessary to sneak up on me like that?" Anger contorted his facial features, 'How the hell did she get past my senses?'  
  
"Yes it was actually, it was fun." I busted into a fit of laughter when I saw his face contort even more with anger. 'He is kinda cute when he is mad.' Slowly I calmed myself, after the fits of laughter died down I winked at him. "It is quiting time, go home. You will be back tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Keh, of course I will."  
  
I smiled at him again, "okay, I will see you tomorrow then." I turned to leave, as I walked out the door I called back over my shoulder, "oh, and do try to make it on time tomorrow." I heard him give a snort in anger and I silently giggled to myself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It had been two hours since I had gotten home and I was still feeling antsy. I had tried everything I could think of, including my aerobics, to get rid of the feeling. I had just started eating my dinner when I came up with the perfect plan to get rid of the restless feeling. I ate my dinner quick, then grabbed my keys and headed to the park for a run.  
  
The sun had just started to set when I finally arrived at my destination. I pulled out my walkman from the back seat of my car, hooked it to my belt and headed for the jogging path. With my music blaring, I went to work on releaving my pent up energy. I was so wrapped up in my music and running I failed to notice that the park was deserted. I had just rounded a bend in the path when I felt strong arms grab me from behind. I went to let out a scream, but before I could a rough hand covered my mouth. My headphones were carelessly ripped from my head as I was pushed to the ground by my assaulter.  
  
"Hey sexy," a gruff voice came from the man that now had his weight laying on top of me, keeping me down, "let's see what kind of fun I can have with you."  
  
I felt a tongue run across my right cheek, leaving a long, sloppy trail of spit as it went. I began to struggle even harder, but stopped abruptly when a fist made contact with the right side of my jaw. My tears spilled over when I realized I wasn't getting away. Just as I felt his hand go under my shirt, my vision went hazy and everything took on a red hue. My insides felt like I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket, then everything went black.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know it is a cliffie, but I wanna keep you guys coming back for more. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. 


	7. Family Values

Sesshoumaru had left Sethia's house around one o'clock in the morning. After tending to her, making sure she had no wounds and gently placing her in her bed, he was ready to head back to his loft downtown. 'With as much killing as I have done in the past, getting blood on me still bothers me.' He finally reached his loft, when he got inside he stripped off his blood soaked clothes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
He turned the knob in the shower and waited patiently for the water to warm. After the water started to run hot he adjusted the tempature to his liking, then stepped in and took his well deserved shower. He watched as the once clear water turned red, cleansing all the blood from his skin, and slowly disappeared down the drain.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I awoke the next morning like I always do. "Huh that is odd, I don't remember coming home last night." Thinking I had just been too tired to remember I pushed it out of my mind. Peeling the covers back I went to get out of bed. I stood up to get my shower, after standing up completely a shock wave of pain ran through my body. Sitting back down I clutched my head in a feeble attempt to ward off the migraine I felt trying to sneak up on me. 'I must have over exerted myself last night.'  
  
Slowly I pulled myself up, every muscle protesting against my every move, and started to make my way to the livingroom. I reached the couch in just enough time before my legs gave out on me, causing me to fall carelessly onto the couch. "Ugh, there is no way I'm going to work feeling like this." Grabbing the cordless from the table at the end of the couch, I dailed the number to Lisa's desk.  
  
"I.M.A., this is Lisa. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Lisa, this is Sethia. I'm sorry but I am going to have to use one of my sick days today. I think I am coming down with the flu."  
  
"I'm sorry that you don't feel well, Seth. Come in when ever you are feeling better. Remember, lots of fluids and plenty of rest."  
  
I gave her the best chuckle my sore body would allow. "I know, I know. Thanks mother." I sarcasticly added.  
  
"One more thing before you hang up, Sethia. You might want to call the police about that person who has been following you."  
  
I cut her off before she could say anymore. "We have been over this, I don't even know if I am being followed."  
  
"I'm serious, they found a man murdered in the park near where you live this morning. They said he was so badly mutilated they had to use his dental records to identify him. It's been all over the news and I am worried about you."  
  
"All right, all right, if it will get you to drop it I will call the police." By the time I had hung up the phone I was livid. "Of all the nerve, you would think she is my mother." I yelled to no one in particular. I was about to yell again when what she had said sunk in. I had become accustom to tuning out her tantrums over the years I almost missed the most important part of the conversation.  
  
All the color drained from my face. 'A man was murdered in the park I was at last night.' My owrld began to spin as the thought, 'that could have been me' shot through my mind. I eased myself into a laying position on the couch and flipped on the news. I only had to wait five minutes for what I wanted to hear. I watched as a grim faced man cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"The man now identified as Kirk Thompson was murdered last night in a small park called Creek Springs. The body was found this morning by a young boy passing through the park..."  
  
Not being able to listen any more, I shut off the television. I got up from the couch and want into the kitchen looking for something to ease the ache in my body. Finding the asprin, I grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and downed the two of the asprin. I slowly made my way to my bedroom, leaning against the wall as I walked. Once I reached my bed I layed down and soon was fast asleep.  
  
I woke sometime in the late afternoon hours. Laying there in between sleep and wake I heard a soft ringing. I sat up in the bed, groaning due to my still sore muscles. I managed to pull myself out of the bed, then went to then livingroom to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I winced at how tired I still sounded after my nap.  
  
"Did I wake you?" the stranger asked.  
  
"Who is this?" 'This voice sounds familar but I can't quite place a finger on it.'  
  
"Have you forgoten your dear sister? I'm hurt." Allisa purred into the phone.  
  
I felt my body go ridged from anger, "What do you want, bitch?"  
  
"That really hurt. Can't a concerned sister call and check in on her sibling?"  
  
"Bullshit, Allisa, I know better you are not concerned about me. Now what do you want?"  
  
"All right you caught me, I can't fool you anymore can I? Anyway, I am coming to town for a week and I need a place to stay. So I..."  
  
"Fuck that, find someone else to use, bitch. After what you did I can't believe you have the fucking nerve to call me, let alone ask me if you can stay here."  
  
"But sister, dear..."  
  
I was beyond livid, "Don't but sister me, call mother I'm sure she would love for you stay. She did choose you over dad." I slammed down the phone before she could say anymore. "This is just fucking great." I yelled out to the empty room. "Not only do I have to worry about a stalker, but now I have to keep watch on my sister. I don't think this week could get any worse."  
  
I called my father and informed him that she was coming to town and to watch his back. I winced when I heard his voice tremble slightly when he asked if he could stay with me while she was here. It hurt me to hear my fathe, once strong and proud, weaken so much because of my sister. I told him to come over and hung up the phone. Heading to the spare room, I grabbed my extra blanket and sheets then readied the room for my father.  
  
Ten minutes after I had hung up the phone I heard my doorbell. Thinking it was my father I opened the door without checking who it was. My mouth fell open from shock as I stared at the person standing on my porch. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? Better yet, how in the hell do you know where I live?"  
  
"My brother called from work saying something about a woman named Lisa. The lady is apparently worried about you and wanted someone to check in on you. She gave Inu Yasha your address and here I am."  
  
"Oh, um, ok." I moved out of the way and motioned for him to come in. 'Ugh, I am going to kill that woman!' After he took a seat on the couch, I stood there staring at him not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well I see you are ok, you don't look hurt. So why did this lasy want someone to check in on you?" He shifted his weight a little so he could look at me better.  
  
I fidgeted nervously under his stare. "Um, would you like a drink?" He nodded his head and I turned towards the kitchen. "Listen I am sorry Lisa had Inu send you over here for no reason. She seems like more of an over protective mother than a friend sometimes." I called back over my shoulder to him. With my head still stuck in the refrigerator looking for where I had hid my last two sodas, I didn't notice him come into the room.  
  
"Why was she worried about you?" He asked again as he casually leaned against the counter.  
  
After settling my breathing from the shock, I turned and glared at him. "Because she was afraid of someone giving me a heartattack by startling me." I bit out sarcastically. I noticed the amused look he held in his eyes and I sighed. "Are all men such pompous, arrogant assholes? She was worried because someone was murdered in the park near here." Looking back into the fridge I found the sodas. Grabbing them I thrusted one out to the man still leaning against my counter.  
  
We had walked back into the livingroom and I was about to sit down when I heard the doorbell again. "Oh shit." I ran around frantically tidying up.  
  
"Expecting someone?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask.  
  
My whole world came crashing down around me. "Oh shit, oh shit. Yeah, it is my father." I glanced nervously at him.  
  
"And at this age you are still not allowed male visitors?" One elegant eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"No, it is not that. Look I don't have time to explain everything now. He doesn't like strangers, so please just don't make sudden movements. Don't speak untill he speaks to you and for gods sake, don't do any sneaking up on him." To my surprise his face took on a more serious look and he nodded his head.  
  
"I understand, now go let him in."  
  
This time I checked to see who it was. There was my father staring at the door with his big green eyes, fear etched into them. I opened the door and greeted him with a hug. "Oh dad, I've missed you. You should really come out of your room more. What you are doing to yourself isn't healthy." I held him out at arms length so I could get a better look at him. His emerald green eyes that use to be filled with life and happiness now had dark rings under them; and were lifeless and dull. His once flowing mane of shoulder length auburn hair now stuck to his face and head from all the oil build up that comes from not taking a shower.  
  
"Can we please just go inside now?" He asked as he glanced back over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, we can go in now, but you have to promise me two things first." He looked at me skeptically then nodded his head telling me to proceed. "First, I have company over so don't freak out. Second, if you are staying with me you must bathe regularly."  
  
"Fine, I promise, now I'm going inside." With that he pushed past me into the house.  
  
I shut the door behind me and locked it. I stopped in my tracks when I almost ran into my father. He was standing in the middle of the floor staring wide eyed at my guest. "Father sit down and I will make you some coffee." I looked over to Sesshoumaru, "This is my father, Phil." I looked at my father, "Dad, this is Sesshoumaru." After the introductions, I went into the kitchen to make my father a pot of coffee.  
  
Phil looked up at the man sitting across the room from him. "I know what you are." he said barely above a whisper. His eyes trying to penetrate Sesshoumaru's very soul.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." He answered in a smooth voice.  
  
This caused Phil to laugh, "You, Lord Sesshoumaru, were the last person I would have expected to see sitting on my daughter's couch."  
  
Sesshoumaru's stoic mask faltered a bit, then returned to normal. "Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I'm surprised you don't recognise one of your own kind." Phil dropped his scent that covers up his demon one.   
  
Sesshoumaru's face went from stoic to shocked in a matter of mere seconds. "So there are inu youkai left in this world besides my brother and myself."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A bit longer, well at least I tried to make it that way. Anyways, please read and review. 


	8. Demons Unleashed

I walked back into the livingroom with my father's cup of coffee. My Father was now sitting next to my guest, he wore a serious expression on his face. Both were so wrapped up in their conversation that they had failed to notice me walk into the room. I looked back at my father and smiled lovingly at him. 'It is good to see him talking to people again.' Then it hit me, something was not right.  
  
I looked to Sesshoumaru then back to my father, my jaw dropped open from shock. There on my father's face was what was out of place. He had two blue stripes on both his cheeks, on his forehead the was a black half moon with a single white star. The coffee mug slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. Startled my father turned and looked at me, fear consumed his features.  
  
"Wh...what did you do to your face?" I asked with a trembling voice.  
  
He reached up to touch my arm in a feeble attempt to comfort me and I jerked away from him. "Answer me." The statement had a low guttural growl behind it.  
  
My father snapped back in surprise, then anger quickly filled his eyes. Sesshoumaru's energy around him became violent and he went to stand when a hand on his arm stopped him. My father sent him a glare in warning and Sesshoumaru inclined his head, sitting down in the process. The tension in the air thickened to the point I was finding it hard to breathe. Slowly my father turned his head back to look at me. The look in his eyes sent chills down my spine as my anger was consumed by my fear.  
  
"Listen here young lady, last time I checked I was your father. Do not question me again and if you ever act like that again...so help me little girl."  
  
Tears filled my eyes when he turned his back to me and grabbed his stuff. He shot me one last glare before he turned to my guest. "I am sorry you had to see that. I need to ask a favor of you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I need a place to stay untill I can cool off. I was wondering if you would mind having me over?"  
  
"I have a spare room you can stay in and I will make sure that my idiot brother does not bother you." He stood and motioned to the door, "Shall we be on our way then?"  
  
Through the tears in my eyes I looked at Sesshoumaru then to my father, neither returning my glance. "But daddy..." Before I could finish his hand went up to silence me. Without a glance or a word spoken, both my father and Sesshoumaru took their leave. I collapsed on the couch consumed by my tears. All thoughts of the coffee staining my carpet and the strange markings on my father's face forgotten.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
From behind the bushes a shadow watched as the two men drove off. It smiled, 'The bosss isss going to be so pleased with me.' Quickly it moved away from town, moving from shadow to shadow taking great care not to touch where the setting sun's rays touched. Reaching the forest on the edge of town it quickened its pace. The canopy of trees provided enough shadows for it to use its full speed.  
  
She heard the door open but didn't see anyone enter, smiling to herself she pretended not to notice. Just when her visitor was about to reach her she spoke causing him to jump. "Well, little cretin, did you get the information I asked you to get?"  
  
The shadow demon looked at the woman he lusted after. She was sitting on a plush purple chair, her legs drapped casually over the arm of it. Some of her waist long ebony hair had fallen over the front of her shoulder. She turned and looked in his direction. Her snow white skin made her storm cloud grey eyes seem to penetrate his soul.  
  
"You will do well to stop staring at me like that and answer me." she hissed.  
  
"Yesss bosss, my apologiesss bosss."  
  
"Well?" she asked growing impatient with him.  
  
"I have good newsss to bring you. It seemsss she did call her father and he did come. It isss just like you said."  
  
"Good, so he is there now?" She stood up and made her way over to him.  
  
"No, he left..." He felt a hand go around his throat. He could see the energy glowing black from her hand out of the corner of his eye. The shadow demon let out a blood curdling scream as the fleshy tissue around his neck began to burn away from the power.  
  
She removed her hand from his neck and strolled back over to her chair. Sitting back down she looked at him again. "Do not forget that I can destroy you with merely a touch. This news you bring me better please better than it has so far."  
  
He wasted no more time in telling her the rest for fear of death. "It seemsss he hasss left with Lord Sesshoumaru himself." He quickly backed further into the shadows when anger flickered through her eyes.  
  
"Very good, Kageboushi, I have another assignment for you. Keep an eye on Phil and Sesshoumaru. I will go tend to Sethia." She felt him leave the room then she got up to get her keys and purse. She clicked her tongue at her thoughts. 'Dear sister, Sethia, what am I going to do with you keeping such distasteful company?'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sesshoumaru and Phil arrived at the loft. He unlocked and opened the door. Walking through it he cam face to face with a very pissed hanyou.  
  
"Bastard!" Inu Yasha growled, "I told you I was going to go check on her when I got home."  
  
"Now, Inu Yasha, what makes you think that is where I was?"  
  
"You have her scent all over you, you bas..." Finally noticing the man that had walked in behind his brother he stopped his advance. "Who the hell is that and what in the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Phil smirked, "This must be your brother, Inu Yasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded the proceeded past his brother to the hall. "Let me show you where you will be staying."  
  
Phil followed Sesshoumaru down the hall to his room, leaving a still very confused hanyou in the livingroom. Sesshoumaru walked up to a closed door in the hall turning to his guest he opened it. "This will be your room while you stay." Pointing to a door in the room, "That is your bathroom, now I will leave you to get settled in."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Another short chapter but I hope you guys like. Please review... 


	9. Anime Music Video Notes

Okay, for all of you who want the Inu anime music videos there are some requirements that I need to let you know about. First, you must have AIM for this is the only way other than Kazaa I can get them to you. Second, be ready to spend a minimum of ten minutes getting it from me. Things do not transfer very fast over AIM. Third, you must let me know which video you want before hand so I can set a time aside for you to get it.  
  
Here is a list of what I currently have finished:  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Going Under by Evanescence  
  
Length: 3 minutes 42 seconds  
  
Description: A Tribute to Kikyo  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: All or Nothing by Athena Cage  
  
Length: 3 minutes 52 seconds  
  
Discription: A powerful view done to a good song and anime  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Tricky by Excess  
  
Length: 4 minutes 44 seconds  
  
Discription: A sorta funny, sorta serious video about the anime. Kinda hard to describe this one. Mostly done to Naraku  
  
Anime: Inu Yasha  
  
Song: Sympathy For The Devil by Guns N' Roses  
  
Length: 7 minutes 37 seconds  
  
Discription: A Sesshomaru tribute  
  
Thanks for your time and patience.  
  
Lady Sethia 


End file.
